The field of the invention relates generally to power converters, and more specifically, to interleaved inductor-inductor-capacitor (LLC) converters.
Current isolated board-mounted power (BMP) designs are unable to achieve high efficiency because of hard switching topology limitations that cause high output ripple currents. One known method of reducing output ripple current is to interleave multiple LLC converters to use fewer output capacitors. Interleaving converters having different resonant tank gains is difficult due to tolerances in the converters' components because LLC converters are frequency controlled. When two LLC converters are driven within the tolerances at the same frequency, there are usually two different output voltages. Differing output voltages creates an inability to current share between the LLC converters.